Beauty is the Beast
by mrs.portgasdace
Summary: Arianna was a typical London girl. She had an errand to complete. The time period is the 1960's with Valentine's Day just around the corner. What's a girl to buy before Valentine's Day? Roses of course! There are thousands of flower shops to choose from but Arianna stumbles across a mysterious, blond-haired and hulking man, Laxus, who's about to turn her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

H_ello everyone! I got the idea of this fanfic when I was sitting on my couch, just staring at this bouquet of roses that was on the counter. I put a lot of effort into this since it was a gift for a friend who is a HUG fan of Laxus too so please enjoy and leave a review! Love, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace._

Ch.1

The calendar that hangs beside my bed reads January 31, 1960. The sky outside is cloudy, which makes me want to just stay in bed and listen to Frank Sinatra classics. My eyes stare around my plain bedroom walls, noticing that I need to put up some photos or something so they lose their dreary look. The rain doesn't help improve their look either. I don't dislike rain though, but running errands in when it's storming isn't a hobby of mine. I grudgingly force myself out of bed and slip into my uncomfortable dress in a maroon shade. The fabric is stiff and tight in areas I wish weren't so tight. I glance in the direction of my mirror and form a scowl on my face. My mum calls these things "fashionable". I would rather not wear such things that only get in the way, but my mother won't allow me to leave the house in anything else. I clip my Mary Jane's on and grab my black and white umbrella before heading out the door, hoping to avoid my mum on the way out.

"Go powder your nose before you take another step towards the door Arianna!" Mum nags as she bustles around the kitchen to make dinner for yet another round of party guests.

My mother has a look on her face that tells me to not try and argue with her. Groaning, I return to my wash room to apply the least amount of powder possible so it will be easier to remove later, out of my mother's hawk eye vision. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but I'm not big about superficial things like she is. She is all about the look of things and people's opinions. Our house are repainted once a year, she takes at least an hour to get ready fro practically anything. The most common item on their family's shopping list is lipstick in pastel pink (hair spray comes in close second). Cleaning the house "in case guests spring a surprise visit on us" is my daily chore. My father's chores consist of vacuuming once a week and lifting my mother's shopping bags to and from the boutique. This day an age is too focused on being social in my opinion.

I'm finally suitable enough to leave the house. By now I've wasted at least five minutes of my time, so I rush a bit down the stairs. Mum reminds me just before I close the front door to get the mail for her. I grudgingly agree, the sound of the cool rain most likely drowning out my reply. The city of London is awfully quiet on rainy days with few people on the streets. This will make my trip much easier to make. I am the errand runner in the house and some trips to get certain things are much weirder sounding than others. Today, I am in search of roses. Cheap roses to be precise, something that is practically impossible in winter with Valentines Day being just around the corner. I needed to get roses for my mother and friends, who have given me gifts every fourteenth of February. You could say it's out of guilt if you wish.

Our mailbox is luckily just outside the driveway. I pull open the white door to reveal a brilliantly red envelope with my name engraved on it in fancy, perfect writing. I already know who its from. Vi Le, an intelligent Asian socialite from the foreign country of Vietnam who is loved by everyone and returns the love. And, surprisingly, she's been my best friend since seventh grade. We first met when we reached for the same book in the library at our private school. I could use the phrase "polar opposites" to describe us, but you could also say that we are twins too. Besides having similar faces and hairstyles, there numerous other similarities between us. For example, our secret habit of saying the same things at the same time.

My hands pry open the envelope to reveal a crisp white invitation to Vi's Valentine's Day party at her and her fiancée Portgas D. Ace's home. My eyes scan over the thick card as I take in he words. The party will be from 6 pm till 11 pm with the theme of red. The invite also said to bring a special someone along as a date. Something I probably will never understand is finding a "special someone" at this age. I mean, come on. We're only in our twenties. Up until the last year of high school, Vi and I were both late bloomers in the whole romance thing. When Ace transferred into our class and met Vi, it was all over for her. They were engaged just three years out of high school. I swear that I was really happy for them and still am, but sometimes I wonder if that was the wisest choice on their part. But if they're happy, I'm happy.

If I were to voice my personal opinion, I would completely avoid all social interactions that concern big groups of strangers. I'm not socially inactive, trust me, but I just don't like strangers. This is another reason why I like rainy days. The rain decreases the chances of me running into muggers or those of the shady type on the streets. Rain from outside falls onto my umbrella in a melodious pattern, soothing me. The usual shops are all still mostly open, but with much less lines inside. Now, to find roses. I would love to see roses in my favorite color, gold, but red isn't so bad either. The prices though are of a different matter. I peek into flower shop windows and 25 pounds for a dozen red blooms is a common sight. Much to expensive for just twelve flowers that will wilt in at least a day. Sighing, I trudge on, relentlessly searching.

My shoes aren't the best to wear in rainy weather. I can feel my socks getting wet, which is a HUGE pet peeve of mine. Luckily my coat keeps the dreary London chill off my skin, but I'd rather much be home. I just want to dive back into my warm quilts and sheets and listen to the rain patter on my window to the sound of a piano. This endless search is beginning to irritate me honestly, but I must forge on or the sake of my debts in Valentines Day gifts. Why roses, I'm not sure. They just seem suitable for the people that I am gifting them to.

Suddenly, as I was making my way around, I hear the loud crack of thunder. Not good. I hurry to find a suitable shelter when I realize I'm in a strange neighborhood of London. All the lights are off and the windows are shut, giving off an eerie air. My pace slows as I look around thoughtfully, curious about this part of London that I've never seen before. I catch a whiff of a gently sweet scent. Could it be food? Maybe the person would be willing to share! My stomach growled in consent as if on cue. I followed the scent, growing more and more curious by the second. Around the corner, I nearly ran head first into a wall of glass. Blinking, I peeked into the glass and almost shrieked in surprise.

Just beyond the glass was a garden of roses straight out from a fairy tale. The huge blooms were the color of that of deep reds to pale peaches. Its is as if an artist were to mix ever color between red and white and come up with a million different shades to paint these blooms. My trembling hand finds the door handle and I pull the glass open, a gentle wave of that sweet scent flowing around me. I wasn't dreaming, was I? My umbrella clattered to the ground, but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to get closer to those gorgeous blooms. My hand reached out to touch the bloom, when a sudden stinging sensation rushed up my hand. I glanced down at my fingertip, a drop of blood slowly rising from the prick. I held back a laugh, remembering my older brother's favorite metaphor after he was dumped by his "perfect" girlfriend of 5 weeks.

"Every rose has its thorns," I whispered, giggling.

There were paths of stone that wove around the rose shrubs that showed signs of someone's recent presence. Who could have the talent to grow such beautiful blooms? I was curious to know if they'd be willing to sell me a dozen or two for a decent price at the least. I treaded quietly around the shrubs, taking in the green house's magic. I was sorely tempted to pluck a bloom for myself, but knew that it would be rude to do so. Best just to find the owner and ask them to avoid any scuffle of sorts. Where could this mysterious master of roses be? Where could such talent in botany ever be found is this city? As I made my way around the bright pink blossoms, I caught sight of a sprawling black fur coat. A person!

"Wait!" I cried, hurrying after them, "Are you the owner of these roses?"

The hooded figure didn't reply but moved faster away, turning corner after corner. I was beginning to grow frustrated as I ran after him. Would throwing something at him work? Maybe. I'll just save that idea for later. This hooded figure didn't really want to try offering me a cup of tea of tea now did he? I guess it was up to me to do the offering.

"You have beautiful roses by the way! Please wait!" I cried in desperation.

Suddenly, something hard and metal smacked into my face. My nose began to throb and burn any my eyes began to fade out and in. I let out a cry of pain as I stepped back in surprise. Looking down, I realized that I had stepped on a weeding hoe. I rubbed my throbbing nose sadly, disappointed that I had lost the hooded figure. Since I pride myself in being quite stubborn, I promised myself to come back tomorrow.

"I'll be back tomorrow Mr. Hooded Guy!" I yelled in his general direction, not even sure if he can even hear me ,"Just you wait!"

I slowly find my way back to the glass door. How very interesting. Who is that hooded figure? How do such beautiful roses even exist in the cold London scenery? Is the owner wiling to sell a bouquet or two to me? So many questions that I just might need answers to. Lifting my umbrella up from the cement ground, I trudge back into the gray city, longing to return to that beautiful garden. I chide myself to be patient and wait just a day. I could have sworn that I had an extra spring in my step during my walk home.

Just before arriving on my street, I stopped by the payphone to give Vi a call. Sliding into the red booth, I give the machine 25 pence and punch in her number. The dial rings just three times before she picks up.

"Le residence"

"Hey Vi, It's Ari"

"Hey Ari! It's about the party isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I guessed by the speed of your call since the invitation was sent"

"Oh"

"So what is it?"

"Is bringing a special someone a requirement for the party?"

I can hear a giggle over the phone from the other end. Now I'm just the slightest bit irritated, but I'm feeling lenient today.

"What's so funny?" I ask in the calmest tone I can muster.

"Did it say anywhere on the invite that you HAVE to bring a date?" she ask in a confused, laughing tone.

"No, that's why I was asking" I sighed.

"You don't have to bring someone, it's just recommended that's all"

"Oh ok. Thanks Vi"

"No problem, what have you been doing?"

"Scavenger hunting for roses"

"Tough journey huh?"

"Not really, but I'll tell you in detail in-person. That's the only way I could properly explain it to you"

"You sound excited. How about we meet at the Daisy?"

"Alright. See you there at noon then"

The phone clicked off as I hung it on the machine. Closing the red door behind me, I noticed that the rain had let up. London was so cloudy lately; there might be a chance of it raining on Valentines Day. That might give me an excuse to not go to Vi's party, but she'd be sad. Her parties are pretty fun, since what usually happens is Vi plays host for like half an hour before leaving the whole party scene to go to her library with me and we just talk. This little aspect has changed though since Ace came into the picture. I know Vi tries her best to even out how much time she spends with me and with Ace, but that's kind of hard to do since they live together. Oh well, it can't be helped. I will not be the one to put a divider between those two, if a divider could even fit between them.

The house is toasty warm when I return from my trip and I can smell a cake in the oven. My mother is a divine socialite with divine cooking skills, which is treat to me. She calls me over to the kitchen to help her with dishes as the cake is done and in needing of frosting. Just I finish wiping the last plate, a beautifully frosted cake stands on the counter in all of its glory. I can tell that my mother is proud by the way she stands up straighter than usual.

"It look wonderful mum," I said as I hung up my apron.

"Thank you dear, this one will be for your grandparents when they come to visit this weekend," She explained as she slipped the pastry into the refrigerator.

"I have lunch with Vi to the Daisy today so do you need anything before I go?" I asked.

"No, you go ahead and have fun" She replied with a smile," Bring me back a pumpkin crumpet if you can!"

I took a minute to change shoes since I'm almost positive that those Mary Jane's cut off blood circulation and instead opt for flats, not too casual and not too formal. Since the rain looked to be letting up some, I decided to leave my umbrella at home as well. The Daisy is a single bus stop from here, so I won't have to worry much about rain. I say goodbye to my mother before closing our door behind me. The smell of warm cake follows me out. Good smells are actually quit common in our neighborhood for it is a cheery one. The neighbor's exchange Christmas presents with us and me to them and on Thanksgiving we all go out and hand food to the homeless. Vi doesn't live that far either, but she says that her neighborhood is quite the drab place. She likes to spend the holidays with our family if she isn't visiting her parents in Vietnam.

Just before I step onto the bus, I stop in my tracks. That smell. It's those roses again. I look around wildly, trying to search for where the scent was strongest, but there were too many damn ladies with perfume on. I glanced around at all the faces, but none seemed like the type to be a florist. Grudgingly, I took a seat beside the aisle, still glancing around. Who else could have that lingering scent on them? Was it the owner himself? Or an assistant? I stared out the window in frustration. This mysterious person was really getting on my nerves. Or maybe I was just desperate to find out who they were. Either way, that scent was a constant reminder of the roses I needed to get before the fourteenth. By now, after all that searching, my best option is to beg that magic rose garden owner to sell me some of his blooms.

_Well, that was an interesting first chapter. I don't know why I imagined Laxus as the type to like growing flowers, but I always believe that the manliest of all men always have some kind of girlish habit like baking or knitting. Maybe Gajeel could get into hair care, I don't know. Hope you guys continue to read this fanfic and please leave a review! Now, I've gotta go back to by hubby Ace before he get's worried that I'm in the wrong fandom. Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello you guys! Here is chapter 2! I've had SO much fun writing this fanfic because I love England! Don't worry, the story isn't even nearly over yet! Please leave a review and thank you for reading!_

Ch.2

Before I even see the Daisy, I can hear it. The manager probably doesn't care about the weather by the way the restaurant is blaring that new American singer, Elvis Presley, over its jukebox. The warm light that pours out from the windows is a welcoming sight to me. The Daisy has been Vi and my favorite restaurant ever since we came here to do our homework together at least a decade ago. I even once had a part time job here as a waitress during my last two years of high school. When I open the door, the old bell jingles and Mira yells a hello to me over the usual roar of conversation. The big clock above the register reads 11:30 am, a half-hour before we were supposed to be here. Sighing, I find my favorite table to be surprisingly free. It's a cozy booth tucked away in the corner, close to the kitchen door that exerts delicious scents of cooking food. I order a caramel latte while I wait, making small talk with Mira.

Mirajane was my friend and co-waitress when I worked here but we didn't go to school together. We're still friends, but there's too little time in the day for us to hang out because she has two siblings to care for. I try and stop by at least once a week to say hello and treat her to a cheesecake, her favorite. To be honest, I bet that at least a fourth of the customers come here just to talk to her. I tease Mira about this fact constantly. Once she leaves to go serve and wait on other customers, I find my eyes wandering outside to the window. Cars of different models drive by in a variety of colors from reds to blues to blacks. You can't see the faces of the pedestrians as they walk by due to their umbrellas. It must be raining again. Well, at least my feet won't be soaked this time around, but my hair will have to pay the price. My hands finger-comb through my long chocolate locks as I wait. By now it's 11:50. Vi was one who was usually early so she should be arriving in a couple of minutes.

Just as Mira hands me my warm coffee cup, the doorbell chimes and Mira shouts a hello to Vi. She practically runs towards the booth with her hair awry and her cheeks bright pink from running. She quickly ordered a green tea and raspberry scones before turning to me with an expectant look on her face. I just stared at her for a minute in surprise.

"Is something wrong Vi? You hardly ever rush anywhere" I ask, sipping my coffee.

"Oh, Ace was just being a bother."

"What happened?"

"He was bugging me about what to cook for the Valentine's Day party, listing off at least 15 different items like quiche and steak and the like"

"Ace does have an impressive appetite"

"I know, so I was arguing with him about it until we decided on 10 dishes. That's about when I looked up at the clock and realized it was 11:30 and I was wearing sleep clothes."

"No wonder you rushed over here"

'Yes, sorry for making you wait"

"It's alright, I got a chance to catch up with Mira"

"That's good. Will you be coming to the party?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to spend most of my time with you"

I looked up in surprise.

"Did I look like I was thinking that"

"No, but your tone when you said yeah was kind of obvious"

"Oh, well thanks"

"Anything for you Ari!"

"Oh, I want to tell you about my rose excursion!"

"You did sound quite excited over the phone!"

I told Vi every little detail, from the colors of the roses to the stepping on of the garden hoe. She laughed at that one but a glare from me silenced her to a giggle. I tried to describe the scent of the blooms to her, but it was difficult to find the right adjectives. Delicious and sweet just didn't cut it. I told her to imagine the most expensive perfume and then throw Mother Nature at it, and then you get the smell of those blooms.

As I told her about the garden, I began to feel a little uneasy. I felt like I didn't want to tell anyone about this place and keep it all to myself, but I knew that that wasn't fair. If Vi wanted to see this place, she should see it. She suddenly reaches into her purse and pulls out a $20 bill and holds it out to me, the diamond ring on her left hand glittering under the café lights. I'm confused.

"What's the twenty for?" I ask, her hand outstretched towards me.

"Buy a bouquet of orange roses from that garden will you?" She said with a smile.

"Wouldn't you rather go there yourself?"

"If I went there, it would attract attention and that garden would lose its magic, wouldn't it? I'll trust in you that you know what you're doing"

She gave me an understanding smile, like she knew what I was thinking for just a second. I gave her a grateful smile, taking the bill and putting it into my coat pocket. Maybe she felt the same way I did before.

"I know how you feel Ari"

"What?"

"I was like that when I first met Ace. I wanted to keep him away from the prying eyes of other girls and be the only one he saw. Luckily, I discovered my selfish mistake before nothing bad happened." She said with a sigh, " I couldn't be selfish around him for very long anyway"

I look up at Vi and something kind of hits me. Not literally like an object, but more like a realization. She's so mature. I mean, Vi was mature before, but she had her stupid moments as well and plenty of them at that, no lie. Now, she seems a little different. In a good way. Maybe that's what love does to people. My mother has her dotty moments too, but I wonder what she was like when she was younger. I guess this is what they call maturity.

Over our drinks and food, we talk about a wide variety of topics. Vi's upcoming wedding is a major conversation topic to be honest. I ma not be a girly girl or anything, but I'll pay attention and give comments if it's my best friend. She says that they plan to have the wedding sometime around September and the location hasn't been decided yet. We promised each other when we were kids that on one another's wedding day the other would be the maid of honor, so I already know my role. I even offered to go wedding dress shopping with her in the summer. We also talked about the upcoming party and planned gifts to give to our friends on the fourteenth. I obviously was going to gift roses this year, but Vi is the one you call when you need someone to go overboard. Last year, she gave everyone a basket personalized with their favorite baked goods, a homemade and hand written card, and red and white tissue paper to nestle the gifts into. For me she baked cookies, chocolate chip flavored. I'm simple like that. I smiled really big that day when she dropped by my home in person to give it to me.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time!"

"I can't believe that its 5 pm already!"

"Ace will be complaining for dinner by the time I get home"

"You're not overworking yourself are you Vi? If Ace is being lame I'll kick him to the curb for you"

She smiled and patted my arm, looking into my eyes to tell me that she was being honest.

"When you're in love, it's okay to make a couple sacrifices. It's actually even necessary"

"Does he make any sacrifices?"

"Oh yes. Don't even remind him about how many times I have to ask him to go to the grocery store or how many times he has to drop me off at the train station"

We laugh, remembering those times. I can see a dash of worry in her eyes at the thought of traveling. Right now, the Vietnam War is waging and Vi's been trying to get her family out of there for the past three years with no luck. I pat her arm supportively, completely understanding. She thanks me before leaving, paying the tab herself with a smile. I suddenly remember my mother's request for a pumpkin crumpet and ask Mira for one before leaving. Now I remember that it started to rain again and begin to worry just a little bit. Will the crumpet get wet? I have to wait for the bus to arrive too. I thank Mira when she arrives with the pastry, reminding her about the party on the night before Valentine's Day.

"Doesn't Vi usually have the party on the day of?"

"This year Ace is demanding her to spend the day with him being all lovey-dovey"

"Isn't he charming?"

"Love your sarcasm Mira"

"I've been practicing"

I wave goodbye to her and head out into the unfortunate cold. The rain is at a drizzle, but this could change at any moment. I hurry to the bus stop, hoping it would arrive soon before the gods decide that I would like an outdoor shower. I stand at the stop, waiting for the bus while I tap my foot out of nervous energy. I can feel the rain coming down harder to my dismay. Regretting not bringing that umbrella by now. I glance up and down the street, looking for the bright yellow headlights. None in sight.

As I'm standing there worrying, I notice loud footsteps of large boots that stamp on the ground, sending little water droplets flying about. I turn around and my eyes meet with blue ones. The eyes aren't important, but I notice a scent. It's those roses again. By now, I doubt myself. It seems like I smell the roses every where, from the bus to the streets. But there's even more to this person. This tall, heavy built, blonde man is wearing a large black fur coat that looks eerily familiar. It looks just like the hooded figures in the garden. I look up at the man's face and his eyes are wide. In recognition maybe? I didn't want to weird him out if he wasn't the same as the hooded figure from the garden, so I looked away, shivering a bit under the rain.

Finally, the bus pulls up to the stop. I couldn't have run faster to the entrance, handing the driver my 3 pounds and finding the front most seat. The bus is warm which is lucky for my shivering self. I lift my soaking hair up to my eyes, sighing. At least my coat isn't too wet. Now I'm scared that I'll catch a cold at this rate. As the other passengers board, I try not to stare at the black coated man. The scent wafts by even stronger when he passes my seat. The bus starts once everyone is seated and everything falls into the usual London thrum. The humming from the engine blends with pattering rain and murmured chatter to create a common melody of this old town. I personally love the melody. It feels homey. Too soon, the bus arrives at my stop and I have to leave. I cringe at the thought of going back out into the rain, but it's inevitable.

I file out, flinching as the droplets drop down on my head. I wish I had the courage to just run home, but I fear tripping and landing in the mud headfirst. As I'm making my way back to my home, a hand suddenly grabs my shoulder hard. A shock of fear pours down my spine as my mind immediately thinks mugger. I lash my bag out, aiming for the bandit's head. When I turn around, I realize my mistake. The bag makes contact with the man's face and I'm guilty. It wasn't a mugger, but the black coated man with an annoyed look on his face. Oh no.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were some kind of mugger!" I cry, reaching for a handkerchief in my bag to pat his throbbing cheek.

"It's alright, sorry for grabbing you so suddenly" he mumbles in a deep gruff of a voice.

"Did you need something?"

His face automatically turns a bright red from ear to ear as he struggles to find words to say. I hold back a giggle so to not embarrass him any further. Suddenly, he thrusts an umbrella towards me with his head down.

"Y-you'll get a cold if you get any m-ore wet!" He yells before rushing back to the bus.

I'm so surprised that I'm speechless for a couple precious seconds before remembering to thank him. I look up, but he's already on the bus. As the bus drives past me, I search wildly for his face and his blue eyes to make contact with mine to say thank you. I find his body near the back of the bus, but he's looking away, his ears still red. I'm disheartened. I really wanted to say thank you for the umbrella and for noticing my dilemma. I had to meet him again to properly express my gratitude. I hate owing and not properly doing things, so this would be annoying me for the rest of the day.

I lift the red umbrella up above my head and catch a whiff the roses on the handle and in between the spokes. I'll take this with me when I come back to the garden tomorrow. Let's see if this man is the same man that was in the rose garden. I walk home with a little extra skip. What an exciting day today. January 31, 1960. I'll have to mark this down somewhere as a special day. Key terms to include in my notes would be rose and daisy and umbrella. Once I arrive at my doorstep, I hesitate before opening the door. Will my parents question the umbrella? Just in case they do, I'll tell them that Vi let me borrow it. The moment I step inside, I notice an extra pair of shoes by the door. My father must be home! I look into the kitchen to see my father with a mug in his hands, chatting with my mother. I say hello and give them a hug before climbing the mahogany stairs to my room. I hurry to change clothes before I really do catch a cold, pulling on warm, dry, and comfy sweats that are fresh from the dryer.

A piece of crisp paper is soon filled with detailed notes of today's events. I remember to dedicate a couple bullets to the snack I had at the Daisy and at least half a page to describing the mysterious rose garden. To be honest, I don't think that I've looked forward to a day so much as I have right now.

_Ooh I loved this chapter! Where I live it's been raining quite a lot so I've had lot's of inspiration! Please leave a review and thank you again for reading! -Mrs. Portgas D. __Ace_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry to all those who read this fanfic because I failed to update last week, maybe even a couple weeks! I've been working on my other fanfic A Glass of Iced Tea lately and haven't been able to commit enough time to this fanfic, so please do forgive me! Please leave a review and I'll do my best to reply!_

Ch.3

I'm early to rise the next day, beating my 7:00 alarm. I straighten up my tousled sheets and pull open my yellow curtains to reveal yet another cloudy day. My calendar read February 1st after I rip off yesterday's sheet. Too bad it was cloudy again, but I wouldn't let the weather bring me down. I would bring the red umbrella even if the sun were glowing outside. I have a restless feeling lingering in me. Sadly, I have a part time job to attend to before I can go back to the garden. The job is only for five hours in the morning, but I'd rather just go straight to the rose haven after finishing my breakfast. Responsibilities are still responsibilities, no matter what the other plans I have. I hurry through my already short morning routine of brushing my teeth and combing my tawny locks. Of course, my parents are already awake. I will never understand how they can rise so early without just laying in bed for a couple minutes to stare at the ceiling (a hobby of mine).

I walk down the stair with my eyes on the table, scanning for any signs of breakfast already laid out for me. My mum will sometimes make breakfast for me when she's home, something I look forward too. Today's breakfast is a variety of waffles, my favorite. Waffles are the most delicious breakfast food, no lie. I bet some people will argue that bacon is the best or hot cereal is the best, and they are delicious, but nothing beats waffles. You can eat them with or without syrup, with or without fruit, but even just plain waffles are delicious. Vi and my mother once surprised me on the morning of my 18th birthday with a waffle buffet. Best moment of my life, walking into the kitchen that morning. I smile at my mum as she washes the dishes, turning at the sound of my footsteps.

"You're the best mum!"

"Of course dear, I'm your mother after all"

All you can hear in the kitchen is the sound of my fork and knife digging into the waffles and the swish of flowing water as dishes are washed and wiper. Today my mother's made for me chocolate chip waffles, my favorite of all favorites. I down mug of coffee after demolishing at least 10 waffles. Most people drink milk in the mornings, but I'm not a fan. After helping my mother with all of my dirty dishes, I hug her good bye. She reminds me to not overwork before going off to finish her Charles Dickens novel in the comfort of her room. I notice that she doesn't remind me to powder my nose and mentally do a fist pump. Maybe she was in a good mood today. I'll ask her about it later. Pulling my shoes on, I walk out the door with a small smile. It's a beautiful start to the day today.

…

"Can you give me a trim just on the edges, I'm feeling lucky today"

"Of course. Would you like to touch up your roots as well?"

"Why not?"

The sound of the snipping of scissors and whir of the hair dryers is a common sound in the barbershop where I work. My hands are already dotted with mousse and hair snippets. My fingers work their way through my client's hair, making small talk as I pull a hair comb through their long blond locks. The man on the bus had blonde hair. I shake my head, dismissing the thought. Now was not the time to get distracted. My hands move fluidly with the blades, cutting off just the right amount of hair. I notice a couple split ends and obvious dark roots near the scalp. To be honest, I haven't had a haircut in months. My mum nags me to go get a cut, but I just haven't put it on my to-do list. My hair isn't much of a priority in comparison to my every day life. Every once in a while, the bell above the door jingles. One of the workers usually says hello to the arriving customer.

Today there aren't as many customers as usual. Still, the moment I finish helping one client, another one sits down with another request on how to do their hair. I grow bored, my thoughts drifting off and away. To be honest, I find this job a bit boring. It makes oaky money, but gives a lot of room for the imagination to think of better jobs. My father tells me that most part time jobs are boring and to just hurry and get married. I scoff at this thought. Time passes quickly when I'm lost in my thoughts and before I even know it, my shift ends. I say goodbye to the other stylists before walking out the door with my coat slung over my arm. My feet are tired from standing behind the hair styling stool all morning, but I don't really mind. I can finally go back to the garden now!

It takes a while for me to find my way back to the street that the garden was on. I had to ask a couple people on the streets and even walk into a store to ask the register lady for directions. After at least an hour of stumbling around the streets of London, I finally find the gray streets that hide the glittering jewel within them. My excitement grows as I draw closer and closer, the scent getting stronger and sweeter after each step I take. My footsteps echo on the cobblestones, sounding bigger than need be. I wonder if that man is there. Is he waiting for me? Probably not. If he isn't here, I have no idea how I'll return the umbrella to him. Wait for him at the bus stop? Not likely.

I smile as I turn the corner, my eyes taking in the sight of the tall green house. I can practically taste the beautiful blooms. My hands eagerly reach for the door handle and pull downward. Nothing. Huh? I pull down again, but I'm stopped. The door is locked. I'm irritated now. I've waited for over a whole day, and now I have to find a whole different way in. Sighing, I begin to encircle the garden, searching for another possible entrance. Just my luck. I see no other doors all along the glass walls. As I'm walking around three corners of the green house for a second time, my foot catches on protruding glass. I'm falling towards the hard ground and cringe. Suddenly, I'm stopped mid-fall. Someone is holding my arm up, keeping me just a half foot away from the (would be) painful fall. I look up to thank the stranger and the first thing I notice is the color green.

The stranger has at least a yard of long, vibrant, and green hair. I blinked once, wondering if the smell of the roses was getting to my head. The guy stared right back. I suddenly remember in what position up and stand myself up.

"Thank you for saving me there," I gasp, trying not to stare at his hair too much.

"No problem," he said, waving me off," What were you doing here anyway?"

His question wasn't mean, just a casual one.

"I was trying to get into the garden since the only door that I've seen so far is locked at the moment," I explained.

"What, are you some kind of robber?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anger flared up inside me as I replied hotly" I would never do such things! I just wanted to come back and return this!"

I pulled the umbrella out from my bag, showing it to the guy. His eyes widened.

"A kind blonde man let me borrow this yesterday when I had no umbrella to use, so I had to return it and say thanks!" I explain, hoping that the guy would understand.

The green-haired man began to chuckle. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow now. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"So Laxus gave you that?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Who is Laxus?" I asked, horribly confused.

"Oh, the blonde man you described. That umbrella is, I'm quite sure, his"

"Have you been in this garden before then?"

"Have I been here before? I work here!"

"Really!? Could you let me inside to thank this Laxus?"

"You can try, but he doesn't like talking to strangers"

"Well, he talked to me yesterday for the first time"

"True enough"

The guy, who said his name was Freed, led me to the locked door that he had the key to. Inside the greenhouse, it was warm. I smiled as the now familiar scent that now enveloped me in all of its goodness. As we walked through the rose bushes, we talked.

"Are you the only assistant?"

"No, there are two others"

"Were you guys here yesterday?"

"No, we were out buying a new hose"

"No wonder, because I stumbled upon this beautiful place-"

"Thank you very much by the way"

"It's true, and I found no one here except a black hooded figure"

'That was probably Laxus"

"Yes, I tried to talk to him, but he ran away quite quickly"

Freed chuckled under his breath. As we talked, I began to notice the paths growing wider. For wheelbarrows, he explained. I suddenly remembered Vi's request for orange roses.

"Do you guys sell your roses at all?"

"Um, I'll have to ask Laxus about that"

Suddenly, from behind the pale pink blossoms came the loud sounds of arguing. Freed sighed, so I assumed that the two waging the argument were the other assistants. We turned the corner and saw a vicious battle of words between a knightly looking man and a light brown haired girl who held dangerous looking garden tools in their hands, poised to fight.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CUT OF A PIECE OF MY HAIR BICKSLOW!"

"IT WAS A FREAKIN' ACCIDENT WOMAN!"

"THAT'S EVERGREEN TO YOU WISE GUY!"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"GUYS! WE HAVE A GUEST!" Freed suddenly boomed.

The two arguing assistants suddenly stopped and turned towards us with wide eyes (you couldn't really see Bickslow's eyes from underneath his helmet). The garden is completely quiet.

"You guys, put the tools down GENTLY" Freed ordered.

The tools clanged to the ground.

"Set an example for our guests! We are dignified and professional garden assistants! You're disrespecting and doing a disservice to the glorious name of Laxus! How could you be so insolent!" Freed preached, a furious look on his face.

To be honest, I tuned out most of Freed's preaching. Just as began to let my eyes wander about, a huge shadow loomed over me and I heard a thwack. Freed cried out as he rubbed the top of his green head. Bickslow chuckled under his breath while Evergreen cackled. I looked up into the shadow and recognized the towering blonde man instantly by his stern expression. His eyes met with mine and widened.

My hand stumbled to find the umbrella as I mumbled," t-thank you for the umbrella from y-yesterday"

Laxus's face goes red as his hands fumble to reach for the umbrella. He even drops it, bringing on yet another wave of laughter fro Bickslow and Evergreen. Freed yells at them to quite embarrassing Laxus while I just stare at the cement floor, unsure what to do. Suddenly, the pitter-patter of rain resonates form the glass ceiling above. I'm tempted to laugh in self-pity. I never learn, do I? I look up for a second, watching the droplets fall. Maybe Laxus will let me borrow his umbrella again.

"Oh yeah, Laxus!" Freed says, tapping his shoulder.

"What?"

"Are we able to sell any roses to Arianna? She was asking"

"Who's Arianna?"

My cheeks go hot as Freed tilts his head in my direction, my vision returning to the floor.

"Sure."

I look up and send him a grateful smile. Freed smiles too, but with a surprised flair to it.

"What colors did you want again Arianna?"

"Two dozen orange roses please, if it isn't too much trouble"

The three of us walk off (me more like following) towards the orange blooms while Bickslow and Evergreen are sent to clean up the mess they made. As we walk, I try to decide on what to say to fill the awkward silence. I come up with nothing and just look up from the ground and glance around this new part of the greenhouse. I don't even notice the orange blooms until Freed and Laxus stop in their tracks. Laxus lifts up the garden sheer and raises them to the lower part of the stem, placing the angle part right next to the green. As he snips the blooms, I see him cringe just slightly. My stomach feels guilt. He looks just a bit sad as bloom after bloom falls into his hands. He holds the flowers so gently in those large hands of his, like he's cradling a baby. Just as he's done cutting the first dozen, I reach my hand out to stop his own from pulling the scissors together. Laxus looks up with a confused look on his face.

"One dozen is more than enough, thank you," I say with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the roses are beautiful."

Freed wraps the roses in cellophane before tying a white bow at the bottom and handing them to me. I thank him, gently taking the blossoms into my arms. We make our way back to the door so that I can deliver these to Vi. I ask them a couple questions about gardening, but Freed is the one to answer them with Laxus walking quietly beside us. I king of wish he'd talk more, but I don't really talk to him straightforward either. Let's give this a try.

"Laxus, what's your favorite color rose?"

"…I don't know"

"What's your favorite color for roses"

"If I had to choose, red"

"If roses could be any color, what would you want them to be?" Laxus asked suddenly, surprising me.

"I-if I could, I'd love gold roses"

"Gold roses? Really"

"Yes, gold is my favorite color!"

"To bad gold roses are nearly impossible"

"I like red roses too though"

"Here's the door then"

"Thank you for the roses! How much will they be?"

"Y-you can take them as a g-girt!" Laxus exclaimed, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"N-no, couldn't do that! Please, at least a pound or two?"

"Why should y-you have to pay for a gift b-between friends!?" Laxus yelled.

My face grew hot. We're friends now? I'm surprisingly happy. I can hear the blood in my ears, as my heart seems to beat faster.

"Okay then, since it's raining, why don't you walk Arianna home with your umbrella so she won't get soaked?"

My face couldn't have turned redder or hotter. I couldn't even look up to see if Laxus was just as embarrassed as I was. Just the thought of sharing an umbrella with Laxus made my heart run miles.

_Thanks for reding you guys and please leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace here! I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter and please leave a review!_

Ch.4

As Laxus and I are standing there with apple red faces, Freed gently pushes us out the door. The sound of the glass door closing brings us to our senses. I notice the rain coming down from above, cooling my skin. Laxus stumbles to open the umbrella, kind of just standing there with part of the umbrella over his head as if waiting for me to come under. I'm so nervous as I take tentative steps toward him, the air around us very awkward. I step underneath, my shoulder brushing with his elbow. I pull my arms in, almost scared to make contact with him. I mumble to him which way to go to the bus stop, pointing in the right directions. As we walk, I notice that part of his shoulder is out in the rain. All of me is under the umbrella. I chuckle beneath my breath, scooting over to make room for him, just the edge of my hand in the rain. I gently pull Laxus out of the rain after forcing up the courage, surprising him. He scoots back out into the rain again, pulling me back completely. I scoot out once again, blatantly offering him the space beneath the umbrella.

Laxus drags me back under with his strong arms, even too forcefully. I trip over his boot, falling to the ground on my knees. Laxus apologizes over and over again, helping up when it's his turn to trip over the umbrella, sending water droplets splashing this way and that. I stare at him and him at me before we burst into spontaneous laughter, helping one another up. The rest of our walk to the bus statin is in silence, but the quiet is comfortable this time. The bus pulls into the stop the moment we arrive, making my heart sink. I kind of just stand there, not sure what I'm waiting for.

"You'd best be going before you miss the bus"

"Yes, I should huh"

As I'm walking away, Laxus suddenly calls out to me "When you will come back to the garden?"

I smile and cry from the bus step, "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect!"

Laxus quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, his face a bright red as the roses in his garden. I'm quite sure that my cheeks are even more flushed than his are as I stumble to find my seat. As the bus pulls away from the stop, I stare out the window at Laxus's disappearing figure. I think he looked back once, but I'm not sure. His tall black silhouette grows smaller and smaller by the second. I smile to myself as the hum of the bus nulls my nervous energy. I can't wait to come back tomorrow. I have to admit that the embarrassed look on his face was very cute.

As the bus draws closer to the stop near Vi's house, I wonder what she will say when I show her the orange roses. Just imagining the look on her face makes me smile. The window shows me an excellent view of grand houses. Which one is Vi's house again? I haven't been to her house since her 24th birthday party on the 16th of January. I know that wasn't very far from today, but I have a short-term memory, an overused excuse of mine. It was the white one with blue linings and tapers on the windows right? But didn't she mention doing a re-paint of her house? I'll just figure it out as I go.

I can feel the bus slow at the corner of Geary Street. Patiently waiting for the rows in front of me to leave the bus first, I glance out the window again. No signs of rain, thank goodness. The air does feel cool when I step outside though. I button up the top most buttons on my coat to cancel out some of the cold. My shoes echo on the pavement as I walk around the quiet neighborhoods. Which house is Vi's? I only remember that it's on Arrow Street. Her street is in a loop kind of style with only one way in and out. So far, I see a total of seven houses down this street. Finally, I decide to take my chances and go with the white house with blue tapers. The door is a couple stairs away from ground level and I groan, feeling awfully lazy. Did Vi's house even have stairs? Oh well, whatever. I press the doorbell once, hoping that Vi's face would pop out form the doorway with her usual smile. Nope. A middle-aged blonde woman answers the door and my stomach drops.

"What do you need dear," she asked in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for my friend's house but I mixed it up with yours," I explained, bowing my head, "I'm very sorry!"

"Hmph," she sighed.

"Would you happen to know which house is Vi Le's?" I asked, my cheeks flushing slightly.

"You mean that lovey-dovey Asian gal with a slob for a fiancée?" The woman asked.

I struggled to keep my laughter in as I nodded my head, chuckling beneath my breath. I'll have to tease her about that later.

"The house on the far right with the bright red door" She said, pointing in the direction of Vi's home (supposedly).

"Thank you very much!" I say, bowing my head slightly again.

As I walk away I hear the sound of the woman's door slamming behind me. I remember her "accurate" description of Vi and burst into laughter. I wonder what Vi and Ace put the neighborhood through on a daily basis. I imagine them being all lovey dovey on the streets or when they're leaving for work and the neighbors just sighing while the children ask their parents what the two people are doing. The sight is so comical that I laugh again, a tear welting up in each corner of my eyes.

I'm walking up Vi's driveway and notice a lot of changes from my last visit to her home. The door is bright red, as the woman said, and the curtains in the tall windows are orange and the window edgings are a warm brown. There are two maple trees in the front with no leaves due to the cold but are connected by two branches that are intertwined. How sweet. My hand presses the doorbell twice, just in case Vi is too busy to notice the first ring. I stand there before the doorway, waiting. Impatience begins to grow in me as no one opens the door. After at least five minutes, loud footsteps rapidly approach the doorway and the knob swiftly twists open. Vi's breathless face pops out of the side and a smile decorates her mouth when she sees me.

"Hey Ari! Come in, come in!"

I push open the door gently as I remove my shoes, lining them up neatly against the wall. The furniture in the house is as refined as usual. Vi is an artsy person and every color in every room works with the window drapings and other accessories. For instance, the very first room you walk in is painted a white with black lines at the line where the wall and ceiling meet and where the wall and floor meet and the sofas are black and red with a wooden floor. Everything is organized from the pillow arrangements to the bookshelves. I can smell something cooking from the kitchen where Vi is rushing off to now. I follow slowly behind, noticing the bags under her eyes when she opened the door fro me earlier. Ace needs to take better care of my best friend.

"Are you hungry? I just finished making a pie for dessert"

"I'd love some!"

The kitchen is full of warm scents like cinnamon, clove, and cooking meat. It actually smells wonderful. The yellow walls contrast well with the cloudy weather outside, brightening my mood up just a bit. I sit myself at the counter, wondering if Vi even noticed the roses when I walked in. I set them on the tabletop anyway, not wanting to disturb her while she was working with hot things. Vi hands me a plate with a slice of pumpkin pie with a fork and I thank her while taking a bite.

"It's delicious Vi! You really worked the cinnamon in well!"

"Thank you! I was trying out a new recipe"

"I brought the roses by the way"

"Oh, really? I'm sorry that I didn't notice!"

Vi lifts the fragrant blooms up into her arms and inhales their scent, smiling to herself. Pulling out a crystalline vase and filling it with water, she gently places the roses down. The sweet scent quickly perfumes the air, softly mixing with the other smells. Vi's face instantly relaxes, an expression I haven't seen from her in a while. I sigh, unsure about what I can do.

"The roses are beautiful Ari. Thank you," She said with a smile.

"I got them for free, so here's your 20 pounds back," I said, pulling the bills out from my bag.

"Oh, really? What a kind gardener," She sighed.

"He is very kind," I replied with my face growing warm.

"Have you two become friends?"

"Yes, after a couple obstacles," I joked, chuckling beneath my breath, "Speaking of obstacles, the old lady in the white house over there told me that you were a lovey dovey Asian socialite with a slob for a fiancée"

"Did she really?" Vi asked in the midst of her laughter," Well, it's mostly true"

"Who has a slob for a fiancée?" said a voice from the staircase.

Ace slowly makes his arrival from the stairs, a just awakened look on his face as he scratched his wavy black hair. I glance over at Vi and see her mouth form a small smile, lighting up her whole face. She didn't look so tired anymore when Ace gave her a peck on the cheek as he took a slice of pie into his free hand. I just watch in awkward silence, waiting for our conversation to resume. My hand find it's way around the fork as I slide another bite of pie into my mouth.

"Hey Ace! Say hello to Ari before you eat the whole pie!"

"Oh, hi Ari!"

"Hello Ace"

"What brings you here?"

"Floral delivery service"

He chuckles under his breath as he glances around, looking for the roses. He finally spots them on the counter and sniffs in their scent, licking his lips playfully. Ace's appetite is always on his mind, something I've noticed ever since he transferred into our class in high school.

"The roses smell great," He said.

"I know right?" Vi agrees, going back to the stove to look over her cooking pots.

"Speaking of good smells, what are you cooking?"

"Must food always be on your mind?"

"Well, you take up about 99.99% of it, so the space left over is for food"

"A- Ace! Ari's here!"

"Aw, fine."

He gave in and helped himself to another slice of pie. What amazes me about these two is that no matter how much food Vi makes for Ace to eat, he never gets fat. He even has a fair set of muscles, according to Vi's detailed description. Sometimes I feel like Ace doesn't take proper care of Vi, and I still do, but when he shows his affection, you know he's being honest. It's weird. Personally, I think that Vi can do better. But if she's happy, I have no choice but to be happy for her. I'll have to tell Ace myself later that Vi's been going through a lot lately.

"So, yeah what were you saying about friendship obstacles Ari?" Vi asked she stirred the pot contents.

I retold her the whole story, from meeting Laxus at the bus stop after the Daisy to the whole umbrella fiasco today. She laughed and Ace joined in to listen, adding in stories about the ups and downs from when they were dating. Some of these stories I hadn't heard yet, mostly because they were embarrassing, so I smiled. Vi finished her cooking midway through our conversation so she sat down beside Ace as we all talked. Before I knew it, two hours passed by and the clock struck six. My mother's going to kill me.

"Oh gosh, it's already six! I'm sorry to cut off the conversation, but I have to be getting home!" I gasped, standing up abruptly with my bag and coat.

"Won't you stay for dinner Ari?" Vi asked, getting up as well.

"Oh, I couldn't. My mother will be upset," I explained, waiving my hand at her.

"Then Ace, walk her to the bus at least so nothing happens to her beforehand," Vi suggested, pushing Ace towards the door.

"Alright, alright. Give me a kiss," He said, leaning in to Vi's surprised face.

Ace kissed Vi quickly on the lips, leaving her face to be quite red and flustered. You'd think that after four years of being together, she wouldn't be so embarrassed anymore. Go figure. He closed the door behind us, providing me a perfect opportunity to remind him.

"Ace"

"Yeah?"

"You might not notice because Vi tries really hard to cover it up, but she's been working really hard lately," I began, "She's been looking really tired lately"

Ace's eyes are wide in surprise. I'm irritated now, angry that he hadn't noticed something so obvious. He looks down at the ground in deep thought. His eyebrows knit together and a look of pain crosses his onyx eyes. I feel like maybe I shouldn't have said it, but it was the truth.

"How long has this been going on, do you think Ari?"

"At least since her birthday I'd say"

He's silent once again, as if lost in thought. I see some of the childish light in his eyes slowly leaving. This is what love does to someone huh. But, he does need to take better care of Vi or she's gonna lose this already fragile balance she has.

"I can't believe that I didn't notice," He says blankly.

I say nothing, unsure that my words will do any good.

"Just, take better care of VI from now on, okay?" I say finally, patting his shoulder, "She's my best friend"

Ace looks up and says, "Can you even trust me with her?"

"Well, if I didn't I would have beat you to a pulp by now," I say, gently punching his arm.

He musters a tight smile as the bus pulls into the stop. I wave good-bye, watching his hunched self walk back to the house. I can almost see the dark clouds of disbelief floating around his head. Suddenly, a cold feeling settles in my stomach. Is this what love is like? Not being able to understand one another fully? My parents are different. My mother told me that they found love despite the fact that their marriage was arranged. I believed her, seeing how my father brought her flowers every Saturday and how they acted around one another. Maybe falling in love isn't as good as it sounds. Scary.

…

At home, I wonder to myself if I'm falling in love. Maybe I'm just overexcited, but this feeling is almost befitting of my definition of love. I'm scared, nervous, and even a little worried. What is love anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace here! If any of you are EXO fans, i've just posted up a new Taoris fanfic so please check it out! Reviews are the fuel to faster updates, so please leave some! _

Ch. 5

After work every day I find at least a couple hours to spend in the garden with Laxus and the others. I try to help out with the gardening but I'm hopelessly useless at it. If you asked them, it should be illegal for me come within 10 feet of a garden hose. So instead, I watch and help when absolutely necessary. That usually includes fetching things and handing over drinks or getting groceries. It's ironically similar to what I do around the house. I guess I run good errands. It seems like less work than what the others have to do.

Taking care of these highly valued roses actually takes A LOT. There's watering to be done, trimmings to be cut, fertilizer to be added and changed, greenhouse windows to be wiped, dying blooms to be uprooted, and new seeds to be planted. And I'm just watching the others do all this. I offer to help, but of course it's not needed.

One warmer February evening, we finish up earlier than usual. I help carefully put the garden tools away while the others sit down to rest, sweating a bit. This daily life must grow tiring, but it's their passion.

"Do I need to go out and buy us dinner then?" I asked, untying my garden apron (that's rarely used).

"No need, I know a place that will let us in around now for a meal," Laxus replied between sips from his glass of iced tea.

"You don't mean the Daisy do you?" Evergreen asked in surprise.

"I know we haven't been there in a while, but let's see how it goes," Laxus said, waving his hand at her, "We're all too hungry to think clearly"

I chuckled under my breath as we left and locked up the green house. The air outside was much cooler than inside the garden, so to keep the roses alive. I know my hair was in a mess, but there was nothing I could do before we left. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen chatted while I opted for interjecting my opinions in ever once in a while, a bit too lazy to strike up a conversation. Laxus was silent as usual, simply finding our way to the bus. Despite looking tired, I could tell that he loved that place. I wonder what it's like, having a passion for something. I've never had such deep interests in anything, so it fascinates me. His footsteps are loud, average speed, and move in a melodious pattern that pulls me into its strum. His sounds mix with the melody of London, developing patterns with the car horns and pigeon calls and footsteps, loud and quiet.

It surprises me that Laxus and the others know the Daisy. To be honest, I imagined him to be a workaholic type of guy who never had time for anything else like a social life or hobbies. Just the thought of it makes me laugh. As I'm thinking to myself, I look up and realize that the bus has already arrived. I hurry to board along with the others, jolting out of my train of thought. Suppressing a yawn proves to be quite difficult as the rumbling of the engine lulls me into a daydream. I try my best to not look sleepy as the others continue to talk. Luckily, the Daisy isn't very far.

"All passengers for the daisy, your stop is here!"

We all file out, our stomach's grumbling. This evening the Daisy is belting out hits from the Beatles, helping me keep my eyes open. The air here is a little windy and I shiver underneath my thin coat. I can't wait to find myself a warm table to sit at and pig out on a burger or something. My mother would nag me to not say things like pig out, but I technically didn't say them anyway. Laxus opens the door for us, letting out a wave of warmth onto my goose bumped skin. I expect to hear Mira's yell of a hello, but all I hear is the sound of a glass breaking. We all whip our heads around in the direction of the sound. It's Mira herself.

She's standing in the middle of the walkway between tables and staring in our direction, her eyes wide. There's a beer mug in shatters around her feet and beer all over the floor, but she's not doing anything about it. She's just staring at us with her wide blue eyes.

"Mira?" I ask, " Are you alright"

Mira snaps out of it, but lunges herself at the other four, especially Laxus. I'm surprised, and maybe even just a little of something else more selfish. Jealousy maybe? Or disappointment? The look on her face is of pure joy.

"You haven't been here in so long you guys," She whispered, hugging them, " Where on earth have you been?"

"You know, working," Laxus answered, hugging her back awkwardly.

I watched them with curious eyes. What was their relationship? I never even knew that Laxus had any other relationships besides with Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow and me. Maybe I just wasn't close enough to them yet. I felt a little left out for a minute or so, a new feeling yet to be experienced.

"I'll clean this up," I say, picking up a broom.

Mira suddenly snaps out of her deep thoughts and reaches to help me. The other customers have turned heir attention back to their meals and Mira's face is flushed as she sweeps up the remnants of the beer mug. I'm confused, but if it's none of my business than it's none of my business. To be honest, I want to know so badly that it's irritating me.

"You know where to go, don't you Laxus?" Freed asks.

"Yeah. The door behind the counter," He grumps under his breath.

Bickslow lifts up the counter opening and we walk in through. This is all very new to me. I stumble over the short step under the wooden back door, almost not catching myself. A sudden hand reassures me behind my back, holding me up. I look up and it's Laxus. My face flushes and I thank him through mumbles as we make our way through a narrow hallway that is dimly lit. The walls are sound and warm and I can hear loud talking in the area ahead. I look up at Laxus with a confused look on my face, but he just shakes his head at me, the grip on my shoulder gently tightening slightly. Where on earth could we be going?

Suddenly, bright lights flood into the narrow hallway. I can't see clearly from behind Bickslow so I try to peek from next to him, but he seems intent with keeping my sight hindered. All I can tell is that things are flying through the air like plates and mugs and that there's loud, merry chatter. An underground pub? As Laxus and he others emerge from the hallway, the room goes silent. What's going on?

"Hey, Laxus is back!" yells a loud and energetic voice.

"Long time no see, come have a drink with us Laxus!"

"Makarov is in his room if you're looking for him"

"You look wonderful as ever Evergreen!"

"It isn't manly to not return to us every once in a while Freed, Bickslow!"

The five of us are bustled in. No one seems to notice me luckily, so I just stay close to Laxus in this strange environment. We find ourselves seats and food and drink at a part of one of the long wooden tables and sit ourselves down. After a while, the others who are here slowly leave us alone to return to their partying. Of course, I begin firing off questions.

"What is going on?" I ask immediately, slowly sipping at my water.

"We're eating our supper and having a drink"

"No duh, but like what is this place, how do you guys know Mira, and why is it so surprising that you guys come here?"

Laxus sighs and gives in to telling me the whole story. Of course freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen give input ad fill in some blanks, but it's mostly Laxus. The basic story is that the Daisy is a business run by this large family whom call them selves Fairy Tail. The family isn't all blood and mostly just adopted, just a couple siblings here and there. Laxus was a part of fairy tail and used to work in the kitchen but he had a passion for growing roses and decided to leave the Daisy and pursue his dream, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen following him out. After a couple years, they got enough money to build the greenhouse in a tucked away old neighborhood of London. They hadn't returned to the Daisy in the past seven years due to mostly work (and laziness).

"Oh, I understand," I said, nodding my head.

"Well then, good"

As the evening dragged on, the others fanned out and partied. I got to know some of the other Fairy tail members, but I mostly kept to myself. To my surprise, Laxus stayed beside me. I asked him a couple times if he wanted to go get a drink or something, but he refused. It was quiet between us at first, but the ice melts and a conversation is started. At first, it's the usual garden talk. I decide to change things up and decide to talk about my family, telling him about my socialite mother, quiet father, and military brother who is currently stationed in Vietnam. Laxus doesn't seem to want to talk about his family, so I change the subject to other things. Before I know it, we're both laughing and fighting to talk next, allowing the hours to pass by.

I feel comfortable here, talking with Laxus. I feel like a minute here could feel like an hour or even the other way around. I feel like time with him is like jewels, such a big waste if not used right. I feel, at home. Home. That's the right word. The perfect word even. As we're talking, I feel a smile remaining on my lips throughout the evening.

"Hey, look out!"

My head whips around at exactly the wrong moment. Something painful crashes right into my face and I hear a sickening crack. Pain rushes into my face as I cry out, falling backwards. I can't see through the blood streaming down my face. I try to hole it back with my hand, but it doesn't work very well. My forehead is throbbing and Laxus is yelling, asking if I'm all right. Arms lift me up and carry me forward and up a flight of stairs. I can't see and my head feels light. I'm pretty sure my glasses broke. My eyesight is horrible without my glasses, so I'm a bit worried about how I'm going to get home in one piece.

"Hey, you're going to be okay," Laxus says as he pats my head with a wet cloth.

"You sound like you're talking more to yourself than you are to me," I tease, noticing his pained expression as the cloth soaks with red blood.

"I probably am," He mutters, washing the cloth.

I laugh, an action that takes too much effort on my part. I lie back down against the pillows, breathing slowly in and out. The ceiling has a single light in it, dimly illuminating the room. I look over at Laxus, who's pacing the room. He changes the cloth every couple minutes, washing out the blood. I reach up to touch my forehead. The cut isn't very big to be honest, only about two inches in length. My fingertips are stained, but I don't really mind. The remnants of my glasses are on the beside table. When Laxus changes my cloth again, his fingers are gently as they brush against my forehead. My cheeks grow hot at his kind touch. Slowly, I sit up from the bed as I steady myself.

"Hey, what are you doing Ari? Lie back down!" Laxus protests.

"I have to be getting home soon or my mother will worry!" I protest, tumbling out of bed.

"At least let me help you!" He protested, slinging one of my arms over his broad shoulders and positioning one of his hands at my waist to steady me.

I blush madly, looking down at the ground as we stumble down the stairs. By now, much of the party has died down and the various people who are still here are out drunk. That includes Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen, so Laxus tells me. I chuckle under my breath as we step around them and into the hallway. Laxus laughs too, but he tries not to. The bandage on my head is luckily working and no blood seeps down my face. Everything is blurry without my glasses. I can barely make out shapes let alone faces and words on signs. I must rely on Laxus to make it home alive. His heartbeat resonates through his coat, thump after thump. My hand clutches onto the back of his jacket and I stumble along.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about all of this," Laxus says.

"It's not your fault! I had a lot of fun up until I got hit by a beer mug," I joked, trying to cheer him up.

"Will your parents ask any questions?"

"I don't thing so, they're not going to be home for the next couple days on business"

"So you'll be all alone in that house?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's nothing unusual"

There's a pause in our conversation as Laxus thinks. I just wait, wondering if he'll say something.

"Why don't you come stay at our place?"

"Eh?"

"You could just stay in the extra room we have upstairs"

"Wait, upstairs? Extra room? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, we haven't shown you our living area yet? The four of us have this little building behind the greenhouse where we each have a room to sleep in and a kitchen to cook ourselves dinner sometimes."

"I never even knew there was such a place!"

"Oh, sorry about that"

I looked down, a little sad. Suddenly, I remember the whole thing with Mira earlier. What was their relationship anyway? What did I miss out on all these years? What do I not know? What am I not a part of? Is this disappointment? Or jealousy? I can't even tell anymore.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asks suddenly.

"Oh nothing," I reply, trying to change my facial expression.

"Something is wrong, I can tell by your face," He said.

"I'm just being selfish"

"Then tell me already"

"That doesn't make any sense! If I'm being selfish then I won't tell you!"

"Just tell me already!"

"No! You'll laugh!"

"I won't!"

"Come on, please!"

"No!"

We're both glaring at each other in annoyed silence, me just staring at his dark silhouette. The funny part is that he is still supporting me yet we're glaring into one another's eyes. I try to suppress a giggle that is a result from staring at his annoyingly cute angry face. Too late. I laugh, turning away.

"What's so funny? I don't get it"

"Oh, your face is so cute when you're angry!" I gasp between laughs.

I slap my hand over my mouth, my face growing hot. I can't really see, but I think he's embarrassed too. I can see splotches of red in the fuzzy facial shape of his. What should I do now?

_This silly couple is so __stupid__ cute... I'm unsure how to portray Laxus being Lovey-Dovey so do forgive me, I've been very deep in EXO's latest album. See you guys next update and xoxo, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace_


End file.
